Millions of men and .[.woman.]. .Iadd.women .Iaddend.seek to improve their appearance on a daily basis. They try dieting or exercising, and some even try surgery in an attempt to improve the way they look. As an alternative or a supplement to dieting, exercising and surgery, many individuals have chosen to utilize a variety of garments that are marketed as figure enhancing tools.
Active wear clothing has emerged in an area of popularity for such garments. For example, certain shorts made from a stretch polyester or nylon knit-type fabric such as Lycra.TM. or Supplex.TM. are often marketed with the claim that the shorts will enhance a wearer's figure by improving the shape of the wearer's buttocks. However, contrary to these claims, many of these garments are so tight that they flatten the wearer's buttocks instead of improving its shape. Because the shorts are so tight they are in essence a girdle and are uncomfortable to wear. For those shorts that fit comfortably, they do not enhance or outline the wearer's buttocks as claimed.
These active wear shorts also typically have a seam that the runs downs the front of the shorts through the groin area and up the back of the shorts. The seam is directly in the middle of the front of the shorts which proves to be a troublesome location for a female wearer of the shorts. Because of the seams location a condition develops that tends to reveal the contours of a female wearer's external genitalia. The seam tends to cause the garment to ride up or bind in the area between and around the female wearer's labia resulting in not only an appearance that is undesirable, but also in a condition that is both irritating and/or uncomfortable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a garment that provides the desired outlining enhancement to the wearer's buttocks, that is comfortable to wear and that does not undesirably ride up or bind on female wearers.